


Perfume

by Kurt_Donald_Cobain



Category: kurt cobain - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_Donald_Cobain/pseuds/Kurt_Donald_Cobain
Summary: current thoughts...
Kudos: 1





	Perfume

My head hurts. I'm confused more often than not.  
I wonder what it would be like to die.  
A sudden end, an escape from the pain and suffering that plagues humanity.  
Purpose keeps man tied down, but what is true purpose?  
My head.  
I think I am beginning to lose my mind.  
Does no one see?  
Am I that invisible?  
Another day, pulling myself through the muck that life has thrown at me.  
Yes, I am beginning to lose my mind.


End file.
